


The Tutor

by hilarry13



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anger, Blow Jobs, Drinking, Drugs, F/M, Fingerfucking, Hand Jobs, Homophobia, Jealousy, M/M, Party, Pining, Swearing, Unrequited Love, tutor!louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-13
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-08 09:54:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/760040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hilarry13/pseuds/hilarry13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU University. Harry a freshmen in Uni, bad at math gets Louis as a tutor and has a huge crush on the boy. Lots of pinning</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part One

Harry Styles pulled up in front of the dorm, there was so many people everywhere with bags and fridges and boxes, it was all over-whelming the young boy who before this was never away from home. His mother parked the car and got out and started unloading all of Harry's belongings. Harry on the other hand just sat in the passengers seat nervously thinking of what was to come for the next years of his life, all this change was coming too fast for him. He was leaving all his friends back home in Holmes Chapel in Cheshire, but Harry thought that maybe that was a good thing, seeing as he only had a few good friends and they still weren't even that close. He was to start a new here, hopefully not repeat of what happened back at his old school. Harry shook all thought of what happened to him in the past, because the fact of the matter was it IS in the past, it doesn't matter anymore.

Harry finally got out of the car and started helping his mom unpack all his things. He looked at his mother, and he could tell she was holding back her tears, Harry was her baby, her youngest child of the two she had, and now this one was leaving her too. They both finished unloading the car in silence and waited for someone to assist them, the uni had upperclassmen running around campus helping freshmen move in, they all had blue shirts on, the schools colors and on front of them it said "MOVE IT". A group of the blue shirted helpers came running over as soon as they saw they needed help.

"HI! Welcome!" a boy with long brown hair and blue eyes sprang up to both Harry and his mom "Let us help you with all this stuff." the boy said as he picked up a heavy box effortlessly "Whats your room number?" The boy looked right at Harry,and he was memorized by this boys beauty that he didn't even notice he was talking to him he was to distracted at how blues his eyes were and how good his arms looked at he lifted the boxes.

"513" Harry's mother said when she noticed Harry not paying attention. The young boy nodded his head as the other people grabbed the rest of Harry's things.

"Its just this way" the boy moved his head in the direction that they were going and the gang of "MOVE IT" people started to follow him with Harry and his mother not far behind. His room was on the 5th floor so they had to take the elevator, which was cramped and stuffy, and made Harry more and more nervous the closer they got to the 5th floor. The elevator door opened and there was an empty lounge area which Harry thought would be a very nice place to study. They went down the hall till they reached room 513.

"Do you have the key?" The same boy was talking to Harry again, but this time he caught him off guard and Harry didn't even hear what he said and just gave him a confused look.  
"....the key?" the older boy asked questioningly.  
"Oh!" Harry scrambled awkwardly dropping the bag he had in his hand and started digging through all his pockets until he found his room key, then walked past the older boy embarrassed, for some reason he didn't know, but he did know that his face was burning up from blushing. He opened the door to see a room with two beds, one seemed to already be made, but no one was there. The rest of the people dropped Harry's boxes and started to shuffle out of the dorm to help other movers, but the blue eyed boy stayed behind a bit.

He put his hand out to Harry to have him shake it "My names Louis, if you guys have any questions or need any help you can ask any one of us" He grinned from ear to ear as he grasped Harry's hand firmly and shook it, then processed to do the same to Harry's mother. He then said goodbye and disappeared and Harry didn't know why but he was disappointed he left and wanted to suddenly make up a question so he would stay. He was so captivated by this beautiful boy so quickly, but now he was gone.

 

They finished packing which seemed like it took forever, and Harry's roommate still didnt shown up even though he was already unpacked. Harry turned to his mother to say his goodbyes but he saw that tears started coming down her cheek.  
"Mom..." Harry wrapped his arms around her little body and held her tight as she began to sob more. He didn't say anything else until she calmed down and they split apart. He whipped a tear from her face and kissed her cheek.  
"I'm not that far from home Mom, you can call me whenever, I'll come home when i can yeah?"

"I know, i'm just going to miss seeing you everyday" She couldn't help her self but she gave him a hug again but this time it was more of a bear hug. She fixed herself but whipping all the tears and put a smile on her face." I'm going to miss you hunny, i love you" she kissed him.

"I love you too mom"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Harry was awoken from his nap after his mom left by the door opening and a kid singing loudly, he didn't even notice Harry in his bed until Harry groaned from being woken up and poked his head out from the covers.

"Oi! Hey mate! Sorry didn't mean to wake ya" Harry didn't reply to the kid for he was still half asleep and just rubbed his eyes.  
"My name's Niall" he said in a thick Irish accent, which Harry thought was weird.  
"Where are you from?" Harry asked without even introducing himself first.  
"Mullingar, Ireland" Niall bent over to look under his bed, pulling out a box filled to the top with snacks.  
Harry soon realized he was being rude because he never said his name. "Oh I'm Harry by the way" he said as he stretched his muscles getting out of bed. and shaking his curly brown hair to get them out of his eyes. Harry then absentmindedly looked Naill up and down and came to the conclusion that this blonde hair boy was pretty cute and that he wasn't going to mind rooming with him.  
"Want anything?" Naill said when he noticed Harry staring at him, Harry embarrassed being caught looking shook his head and turned away so he wasn't facing the boy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next couple weeks went by so slow it seemed to Harry, all his classes were so much harder then anything he ever took before and he was bad at time managing. Him and Niall actually got on well as roommates, though it seemed that even in the short two weeks Niall using his charming Irish accent has got a parade of girls coming in and out of the dorm. Sometimes Harry would get a text from Niall telling him to stay out of the room for a bit or other times he would just simply lock Harry out of the room with no warning. Harry didn't mind he knew stuff like that would happen living on a Co-Ed dorm with girls living right next to you. Harry's main concern was Pre-Calculus his worse class, he already failed two tests and the rate he was going he was going to fail the whole class, which is something Harry couldn't let happen, he hated to fail.

Harry walked down to the academic center where he was told he could get a a tutor for free to help him with his math. Harry walked into the building which was very quiet and plain. He went to the front desk to a girl with long wavy brown hair sitting at the desk.

"Sweetie can I help you?" She put on a fake smile it was obvious she didn't want to be there anymore.  
"Uhhh.. yes i umm need a tutor" Harry stumbled out the words and the girl looked at him with a confused look.  
"For..... what class" she said in a rude manor as if Harry should have known to say what class it was for.  
"Pre-Cal" The girl nodded her head and started typing away at the computer for a little bit, then she printed out a piece of paper and handed it to Harry " Here. This is the name of the tutor, and his number, when you will meet and where" She said in a very annoying tone.  
Harry looked the at the paper it read: "Louis Tomlinson, to meet at the cafeteria every Tuesday from 3-4"  
Harry recognized the name Louis and thought that it couldn't be the same Louis from move in day... could it? Well Harry hoped that it was him.

Harry sat alone at the cafeteria alone awkwardly looking around for Louis, though he hoped it was the same Louis from before he didn't want to get his hopes up so he was just looking around for anybody that might be looking around for him. He sat there for ten minuets without anybody coming up to him and he was about to give up, when the same blue eyed boy came over grabbing Harry by the shoulder making him jump.Louis was breathy heavily, it was obvious he was out of breath. He took a moment to catch his breath.  
"Harry? Harry Styles?" Louis breathed behind Harry as he pulled up a chair and sat next to him.

"Yea thats me... are you Louis?"

"I'm sorry I'm late man, I got caught up in... something... i like ran from my flat to get here so sorry"

"s'fine" Harry smiled at the older boy being thankful he at least made it.  
Louis nodded and smiled at Harry when he soon realized he already met this boy before.

"Hey you look familiar do I know you?"

"Yea you helped me move in to my dorm" Harry blushed a little remembering how good Louis looked lifting the boxes. He couldnt beilive that his tutor was going to be the most beautiful boy he has ever seen, his blue eyes, his perfectly tanned smooth skin and not to mention his perfect white smile.

"Ahhh yes i remember now, well" Louis looked around at the busy cafeteria " its kind of loud in here to do math ya know? You want to go somewhere more quiet? " Harry nodded and started packing up all his things he brought with him.

"Um we could go to my dorms lounge its a good place to study?" Harry asked timidly as he put his books in his bag.  
"Perfect" Louis clapped his hands together " lets us go then" He grinned at the younger boy flashing his pearly whites.

The walk to the dorm was quiet and awkward Harry didn't know what to say to him he was still memorized by his beauty and he didn't want to mess up being friends with him at least, not freak him out that is. They finally got to the lounge and sat down, Harry tried not to sit too close but Louis was the one who moved closer till their legs were both touching, which made Harry go stiff at first but then became more comfortable when he realized how nice of a guy Louis actually was. They worked on Harrys math for the hour that they were suppose to and Louis was very helpful and made Harry understand everything so much more. But after awhile they stopped doing math at all and just sat in the lounge talking about everything from music to sports to school, laughing and smiling. They actually had a lot in common and Harry found that talking to him was so easy and not awkward at all like he thought it would. Time soon flew by for fast because they looked at the time and it was already 5.

"Well its almost time for supper, sooo I'll see you next Tuesday here, same time?" Louis smiled as he started to stand up and leave. Harry looked disappointed he found that he actually loved hanging with the boy and wanted to spend more time with him, he frowned and didn't respond to Louis just nodded his head and gathered his things.  
"It was nice meeting you Harry," Louis waved and left Harry alone.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The next Tuesday was even better, they again worked on math for a while but soon found themselves in a fit of laughter and smiles. Harry never wanted him to leave he just wanted to sit with Louis forever and talk about nothing and everything, because for the first time in so long he found someone he could actually connect to. Even though he just met this boy last week he could already knew this.  
"You know, we should hang out sometime other then just me teaching you math, why don't you come to my flat tonight for dinner yea?" Louis suggested. Harry couldn't have said yes any quicker. "okay why don't we hand over now?" Louis said flipping his long hair out of his eyes.

"Um, yea let me just go put this back in my dorm and get some cash just in case"

"Okay I'll come with you" They both got up and walked to Harry's dorm, and Harry reached to open the door but he found it was locked. He went to reach for his keys but remember he left them in his bag which was in his dorm. "Fuck." Harry mumbled and then started to knock on the door, because he knew he left it unlocked earlier seeing as he was only in the lounge, and the door can only be locked from the inside meaning Niall had to be in there.

Harry continued to knock even though there was no response. He just gave up and put his head on the door " I'm sorry Louis, i forgot my key, ugh" he was so embarrassed, then all of a sudden his phone started to ring, it was Niall.

"Niall open the door! i have to get my shit.........What?... come on seriously.....fine." Harry hung up the phone and angrily put it back in his pocket. "So um Niall is....busy..... so he wont let me in the room. Uggghhhh he does this to me all the time, he never warns me if hes shagging he just does it! I don't even know how many girls hes shagged since we got here and i don't know how he does it."  
"Don't worry mate just get back at him, get a hotter girl to shag and lock him out of the room. You a good looking kid I'm sure you can get a hot girl" Louis laughed as he patted Harry's back, but this made Harry's stiffens under his touch.

"Well, actually Lou,"Harry gulped and took a long pause " that would be a problem for me, seeing as I'm gay...." Harry closed his eyes he didn't want to see Louis reaction, he was the first person he told here at uni since he got here, not even Niall knew. Harry took a deep breath and opened his eye to look at Louis.

"Oh.... okay then" Louis smiled "we should get going to my flat now." Harry's eye brows knit together, he was confused at his old school people treated him different but Louis didn't even seem phased at all by it or even care for that matter. Louis started to walk away but Harry stood there still confused at what just happened Louis stopped walking and turned around when he noticed Harry was walking with him.

"Coming mate?...whats wrong?"

"wait, thats it? Thats all you have to say? Usually when i tell people they freak out.... im just confused" Harry ran his hand threw his full head of curls and looked down at the ground. But Louis just laughed which caused more confusion to Harry, the older boy walked over to Harry and put his hands on his shoulders making Harry look up at him.

"Harry I don't care, a lot of my friends are gay or bi,in fact my flat mate,Zayn, is bi. You'll find out soon that no one in uni cares anymore, people are more accepting here. So don't worry, and come on Zayn's going to wonder whats talking so long" Louis put his arm around Harry and pushed them along.

They found themselves to Louis flat and Harry was surprised how clean it actually was, he knew three guys were living here, usually that just screams mess. They entered the living room where two boys sat on the couch playing some video game, and were way too into the game to actually look up and say hello. Louis on the other hand thought they were being completely rude and stood in front of the t.v. blocking their view with his rather larger ass.

"Louis move your fat ass!!!" a tan boy yelled and swatted at Louis at attempt to make him move, but Louis didn't budge but just took is butt so if was further in the boys face. The tanner boy slapped Louis ass, hard "MOVE!"

"Come on Lou," the other boy on the couch complained.

"Liam, Zayn, this is the kid i have been tutoring Harry, Harry, this is Zayn" Louis pointed to the tanner boy with quaffed up black hair  
"and this is Liam" he pointed to the other boy who also had quaffed hair but his was brown. Harry didn't say anything but waved at them shyly and give them a weak smile. Harry wandered what the deal was with quaffs, Niall, his roommate also had one, maybe he didn't catch the memo.

"Nice to meet you Harry , now Louis MOVE!" Zayn got up from where he was sitting and pushed Louis out of the way of the t.v..

"Well, i guess I'll just have to make supper then" Louis said with a cheeky smirk, and suddenly both boys heads shot up and both said at the same time "NO!" Louis didn't respond he just laughed hard, but Harry stood there confused. Both the boys stopped the game and stood up, as Louis just continued to laugh.  
"Works every time" Louis winked at his two flat mates, who in favor just rolled their eyes and headed to the kitchen.

"You see Harry, I am literally the worst cook, ever. The last time I cooked a meal i set the fire alarm on, now I'm banned from even microwaving anything, kinda good though they cook for me" Louis laughed as he plopped down on the couch kicking up his feet on the coffee table and patted the spot next to him indicating he wanted Harry to sit next to him, who obliged.

Louis tapped on his phone answering a text from someone, Harry couldn't really see who it was from.  
"Boys!"Louis screamed to the kitchen "Els also coming over for supper too so make extra pleaaasseee"

"Okay princess" Zayn answered back sarcastically

"Louis, whose El?" Harry asked timidly and confused at the same time.

"Oh shes my girlfriend, i never mentioned her before?" Louis asked, but Harry just shook his head, this was in fact the first time he had ever mentioned ever having a girlfriend, and without warning Harry got a bad gut feeling that made him sick to his stomach. He didn't know why but he knew he was jealous of this girl he didn't even know, he was suddenly filled with emotion, before this he didn't even realize how attracted to Louis he actually was, and how much he liked the boy, it was as if it just happened. Harry didn't even respond but just looked down at his feet so that Louis wouldn't see his obviously hurt face and after a little bit he gathered up the courage to shake off all those feelings and look back at Louis, who was now flipping threw the channels on the t.v.. And as soon as Louis looked over to Harry and locked eyes with him, Harry's gut feeling came back and made him dart his eyes away again.

They sat in silence watching a show for a while until there came a knock on the door. Louis sprung up and ran for the door and swung it open. Harry noticed the same small wavy brown haired girl that was rude to him at the academic office walk in and wrap her arms around Louis pulling him in for a kiss. They pulled away from each other and just stared into each others eyes longingly, Harry thought it was gross and annoying.

"Hey babe, this is Harry the kid I'm tutoring" Louis grabbed the girl by her hand and pulled her towards Harry.

"Harry this is Eleanor" Harry put his hand out meaning to have her shake his hand, but she walked over to him swatted his hand away "Come on, no hand shakes, give me a hug!" and before Harry could protest Eleanor was embracing Harry into a hug, and he didnt know what to do but just accept the hug back. Even though he remembered this girl specifically being rude to him that and now she was acting all happy towards him.

Before they could engage in anymore conversation a yell came from the kitchen from Zayn "FOODS READY!" Louis wrapped his arm around Eleanor's waist and lead them all to the kitchen when they sat down at the table. Harry felt awkward sitting at the table he barley knew any of these people so he just sat there not saying anything just eating as the others laughed and shared stories about their day. They finished eating and Liam went around collecting everyone's plates and putting them in the dishwasher. Louis looked at Harry and wondered why he had been so quiet this whole time through supper.

They all left the kitchen and went back in the living room and all sat down, and Harry noticed Louis and El cuddled up to each other on the coach under a big fluffy blanket, yeah they looked cute, which made Harry want to leave, so that's what he did. He got up put his shoes on and announced he was leaving. The other boys waved goodbye but Louis face looked hurt, he moved Eleanor gently and walked Harry to the door.

"Harry, you don't have to leave so soon. is everything alright?" Louis gripped Harry's arm and looked at him straight in the eyes with those beautiful blue eyes, which made Harry melt inside, which only made him want to get out of their sooner. He kept telling himself he couldn't have feelings for this boy he just met two weeks ago, he had a girlfriend, hes straight .

"Yea Louis, i just got work to do, I'll see you next Tuesday yeah?" Harry opened the door and started to walk away back to his dorm.

"Harry! Wait!" Louis grabbed Harry's hand to stop him from walking away and pulled him back " we are throwing a party Friday here, you and your roommate are welcome to come, and you know freshmen aren't usually invited to upperclassmen party's sooo come..... please?" Harry could tell by the serious in his voice that he actually wanted him to come and he was holding hands with him, it all felt so right, Harry just wanted to kiss him right where he was standing.

"Um uhh yeah, I'll ask Niall, but i will defiantly be there" Harry smiled gently and tightened his grip on Louis hand, and they stared into each others eyes just like Lou did with Eleanor not too long ago. Louis suddenly noticed what exactly was happening and quickly let go of Harry's hand and chuckled nervously and patted Harry on the back.

"Ha. ha. well see you then buddy" and just like that he retreated back into the house leaving Harry alone to walk back to his dorm, more confused then ever.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry entered the dorm to see Niall actually do homework, "Hey man, guess what" Niall looked up from his lap top and knitted his eye brows questioningly.

"I got us invited to an upperclassmen party this Friday! Your welcome!" and suddenly Niall's face lite up and he jumped out from his desk and ran over hugging Harry in a big bear hug.

"YES!!!! Oh I'm going to hook up with the hottest upper class-men girls!!"

"I dont man your Irish charm might work on these younger girls, i bet you wont be able to get any of these older girls, they wont fall for your tricks" Harry chuckled and walked over to his bed lying down resting after a long day, leaving Niall looking very offended with his mouth gaped open.

"You actually wanna bet on that Styles?" Harry looked up at Niall and he had the most dead serious look on his face which only made Harry laugh.  
"Yeah i do! what do you wanna bet on?"

Niall thought for a while he had to come up with something good " how about if i get an upperclassmen to sleep with me Friday I get access to all you food and cloths"

"Okay sounds fair if i win then your not allowed to have anyone in our room for a month!"

"Fine." and they shook on it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Harry and Niall stood outside the flat they could see the lights flashing inside and could hear the music bumping.  
"So you ready?" Harry turned to Niall who was fixing his hair.  
"Ready to win this bet? then yes" Niall smirked as Harry just shook his head and laughed  
"Yeah! okay!" Harry huffed.

They walked in and there was so many people , it was so crowded and so sweaty. People were drinking and laughing i one room there was a able with beer pong all set up with kids playing, kid dancing and being so loud, and people were hooking up everywhere the boys looked. Harry walked around the house looking for Louis, all he could find was himself going in circles through the flat. He found a beer and sucked it down fast, and then another still looking for Louis. He finally gave up after his 6th beer and sat down on the couch where h could see from across the room Niall attempted to flirt with some senior girls, he watched as the girls just laughed at Niall and walked away from him. Niall looked pissed and looked across the room catching Harry's eyes and him smirking at him, Niall just flipped him off and walked to yet another group of girls.  
Then all of a sudden he felt the couch sink down from weight next to him and an arm wrap around his shoulder, which startled him.  
"Enjoying yourself? Glad you could make it. I see you're roommates been rejected quiet a few times" Louis laughed and moved closer to Harry, who burst out into laughter at what Louis said.  
"Yea mate, we made a bet that he couldn't get any upper class-men to sleep with him, I'm going to win!!"

"Nice! Well anyways i came over to you because what are you doing just sitting here!!! Come on dance!!!!" Louis grabbed Harry's hand again which made Harry smile as he dragged him over to where people were dancing. Louis though let go of Harry's hand and found Eleanor and dragged her to the dance floor as well. Harry watched him trying not to care and tried to tell himself that it didn't bother him. Louis grabbed Elanor's hips from behind her and began to grind against her, both their hips moving to the sound of the music. Harry just stood their awkwardly until some girl he didn't even know came out of no where dancing against his crotch, he was never much of a dancer, but Harry was drunk and at this point he just wanted to push Louis out of his mind, and this girl was a good dancer. He danced with her for a while but it got boring after awhile for Harry wasn't feeling anything exciting in fact he was just bored, so he simply just walked away from the girl looking for Louis again who had also left the dance floor.

This time Harry found Louis very quickly, he was in the kitchen with Zayn talking to him and Zayn had an almost evil smirk on his face as Louis continued to talk to him, but Harry couldn't make out what was being said. Harry reached the boys just as Zayn patted Louis on his back and made his way through the crowd with a determined look on his face.

"What was that all about?" Harry asked  
"Lets just say mate, you might lose that bet after all"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
It didn't take Zayn long at all to find what he was looked for, the small blond Irish boy who now looked extremely pissed off sitting on the couch alone with a beer in his hand and several empty ones around him. Zayn made his over to the boy and sat down next to him and rather too close too.  
"Hey" Zayn put his hand on Niall's knee "You're Harry's roommate right? I'm Zayn, Louis roommate"

"Oh hi, I'm Niall" he slurred his words and looked at Zayn who had nothing but lust in his eyes. Zayn slowly moved his hand further up Niall s thigh. Zayn moved closer to Niall, who just sat perfectly still not paying attention to Zayn's hand.  
"You know" Zayn was now whispering in Niall's ear "I heard about you're bet" Zayn breathed into Niall's ear, which got a reaction out of the boy for he shivered and it sent chills down his spine and he was too drunk at this point to even know what was going on.  
"I could help you win that" Zayn whispered as he took Niall's ear with his teeth nibbling it and put his hand over Niall's crotch cupping it. This made Niall stiffing trying not to moan because after all he was straight and he shouldn't enjoy this but for some reason he couldn't help but like it, and Zayn could sense this, so he pressed harder onto Niall's dick. And this time Niall couldn't help the moan that escaped his mouth. Zayn let go of Niall and grabbed his hand again bringing him to his feet and walking his towards Zayn's bedroom, and Niall didn't protest.

They walked into the room which was completely empty but you could still hear the muffled noise of the party. Zayn guided Niall to his bed and pushed him down onto the mattress, he then went to the door and made sure he locked it before going to Niall. Niall was now aware of what was going on, but he didn't stop it, he didn't want to. Zayn came back to the bed and sat on top of the now laying down boy. Zayn cupped Niall s face and bet down and kissed the smaller boy. They kissed until it was Niall who shoved his tongue in Zayn's mouth, and Zayn was happily to oblige. Zayn could feel the boy harden under him even through Niall's tight jeans, and this made Zayn's dick hard as well.  
Zayn pulled away and removed his shirt and tugged at Niall's shirt who quickly took his off as well. Then Zayn worked at Niall's belt on his jeans and then his zipper until he pulled the jeans down in one hard tug, and Niall did the same to Zayn's pants. They were both now just in boxers, and Niall could now see Zayns hard dick in front of him. At this point Niall started to freak out in this head but tried not to show it, he never been with a guy, he didn't know what to do, but he did knew it would hurt. Zayn took off both thier boxers and bent down licking Nialls shaft slowly. Niall moaned in pleasure of how good it felt as Zayn sucked him off.

Zayn got off Niall for a split second to come back with a condom and lube. When Niall saw those things his eyes widened and he stiffed, usually it was him getting the condom not the other way around this situation was all to unfamiliar.  
Without warning Zayn lubed up his figure's and shoved one up Niall, which made the younger boy scream out in pain, which see soon covered his mouth in embarrassed. Zayn stopped when he noticed Niall was wincing in pain and tears were swelling up in his eyes, as one tear escaped and ran down Nialls face. Zayn reached up with his other hand and whipped off the tear and then slowly caressed his face moving some hair out of his eyes.  
"Kid, it gets better, I promise, but we can stop if you want" Niall just shook his head to say keep going even though it hurt like a bitch Niall wasn't the one to back out of things. And with that Zayn shoved yet another finger up Niall, who bit down on his lip so hard it almost drew blood. Niall wasnt enjoying this, at all, he didnt understand why anyone would find this enjoyable, until Zayn shoved up so far that it hit a bundle of nerves in Niall which made the younger boy moan in pleasure this time. This gave Zayn the go ahead to go fast in and out scissoring his hole stretching it out.

Zayn then put the condom on and lubed himself up sliding into Niall, causing both boys to moan loudly. Thankful the music at the party was so loud no one would be able to hear them. Zayn thrusted into Niall, as Niall moved his hand down to his dick and began to work at himself. Zayn saw this though and moved his hands and wrapped his own hand around Nialls shaft and pumped him at the same rhythm as his thrusts. Soon though both boys were panting and moaning and their thrusts became sloppy.  
"I'm close" Zayn murmured into Nialls ear "Come for me, babe" and that sent Niall over the edge spilling over both boys. Niall didnt want to admit it but that was one of if not the best fucks he ever had, even if it was with a boy, which at the moment Niall didnt think to much about for he was too drunk. And as soon as Zayn released into Niall shortly after he pulled out and laid next to the smaller boy panting. Niall rested his head on Zayns chest, the alcohol kicking in making him drowsy, and he drifted off to sleep.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry again found himself alone at the party, Niall wondered off with Zayn and been gone for a while now and Louis was off doing god knows what. He found himself about to leave the party walking towards the door, when he saw Louis across the room talking to Eleanor, they looked as if they were arguing. Harry didnt want to listen to what they were saying because it would sound rude but he couldnt help but hear somethings that were being said.  
"You always do this!"  
"its not my fault!"  
"Just stay!"  
And with that Eleanor threw her coat on and left the flat in a huff. Louis sighed and put his hands threw his messy brown hair and then noticed Harry standing awkwardly. Harry saw that Louis saw him eavesdropping, and his face flushed and he threw on his coat and stumbled past Louis. "Sorry-uh-i um was just leaving-sorry"  
"Wait Harry your leaving too? Why?" Harry didn't even have a response to Louis he was only leaving because he was bored and had no one to talk to. "Please, just...stay" Louis looked at Harry with big puppy dog eyes, which Harry couldn't say no to so he slowly took off his coat and shoes showing that he would stay, which brought a smile to the older boys face. And that caused Harry to smile as well, because Louis smile was perfect and seeing it made his day.  
"I guess i can stay, even though because of you i lost a bet!" You owe me." Both the boys laughed and went back into the party which started to die down a bit for it was now 2am in the morning. A lot of people were starting to leave while others were passed out on the floor. Louis ignored all this and went straight to the fridge and singled Harry to follow. He pulled out a whole 6 pack of beers and handed one to Harry while he took the rest into the living room and sat down on the couch where Harry followed. Louis obviously being upset downed the 5 beers in the matter of only 30 minutes, while Harry manged to just baby his one. Soon enough Louis was a drunk mess and found himself leaned up against Harry, his head on his chest and even though Harry was younger then the boy, Harry was much bigger, so Louis fit perfectly into him. Harry couldn't believe what was happening, they were cuddling on the couch, even though yes, Louis was beyond gone, Harry loved the feeling of Louis warm body against his.  
Harry laid back so he was up against the arm on the couch and he pulled his feet up so they rested on the couch and pulled Louis, who now was asleep on Harrys chest, so he was also laying down, instead of sitting like he was on the couch wrapping his arms around his waist so he wouldn't fall off the couch. And there they both fell asleep peacfully, Harry thought his night couldn't of ended more perfect.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I decidid this will only be a 3 part story possibly 4 but its not going to be longer then that :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has some homophobic slurs at one point  
> but other than that...enjoy! :D  
> and leave a comment or kuddos if you like it or if you dont i dont care okay wellllllll yeah :D

When Harry woke in the early morning Louis was still lying on his chest with one hand clenching his t-shirt. Harry admired how adorable and peaceful Louis looked asleep, he knew that when Louis was awake he was not someone to mess with and was a loud, out spoken kid, but as he looked at this kid lying on his chest he looked like an angle so perfect with one piece of hair slightly over his forehead. Harry carefully took the strand of hair on his forehead and pushed it back with the rest of his locks. Then he started to slowly stroke his hair softly, which brought a small smile to Louis sleepy face. Harry never wanted him to wake up and just wanted to stay like this forever. But like most perfect things, everything comes to an end at some point. Just at that moment a sleepy looking and messy haired Niall came stumbling into the living room and was carrying his shoes and jacket. He stopped dead in his tracks when he noticed Harry, who was now just smirking at him, for he knew that he was witnessing Nialls ‘walk of shame’. Niall slowly put his head down and sneaked over to Harry, being careful and not to loud to wake Louis.  
“Harry, we need to leave, like now!” he looked at Harry very sternly and almost upsettingly.  
“Why?”  
“Because! Just- ugh- Can we leave please!” he was now pleading the boy and Harry knew that something must be upsetting if he wanted to leave so bad.  
“Fine” Harry sighed and began to slowly try to get up without waking the boy who was still fast asleep under him. He glanced at the clock it was only 8am, Louis would definitely not be happy to be woken up so early on a Saturday with probably a big hangover. So Harry carefully moved him out from under him and laid him on the couch where Harry took his own jacket and laid it on Louis who now looked cold without the heat of Harry’s body. He figured he would get his jacket back eventually.  
Then the two boys put on their shoes and left the house quietly not to wake anyone else too. As soon as they got outside Niall became quiet and shoved his hands in his coat pocket not speaking.  
Harry though broke the silence “so I guess you won the bet, huh? You can wear my cloths now and eat all my food” Harry chuckled and kicked a rock as they walked back to the dorm.  
“No. you won. I dint sleep with anyone.” Niall stated rudely and began to walk even faster.  
“What are you talking about? Why else would you sleep over? Plus Louis already told me about you and Zayn” That made Niall face turn beat red and Harry couldn’t tell if he was angry or embarrassed and Niall stopped walking and stared at Harry. “What?” Harry asked looking timid at this now very angry looking kid in front of him. Before he could say anything else though, Niall was lounging forward at him and grabbing him by the shoulders still very red in the face. He pulled Harry closed so they were face to face and was squeezing Harrys shoulders so hard it hurt.  
“Look Harry! Don’t you dare tell a fucking soul about that! No one can know! GOT IT!?! I don’t want it getting around that I’m a faggot!” he then released Harry and pushed him away and continued walking again. Harry was so shocked and speechless, but this is exactly the reason why he kept his sexuality away from everyone else because they always said things like that to him, he was used to it by now. He just Niall would be different. Harry didn’t walk with Niall and just stood there and crossed his arms across his chest.  
“Fuck you Niall.” This made Niall stop and turn back around to Harry and he looked confused and went to go say something but Harry cut him off “What’s so wrong with being gay? Huh?” Harry was now yelling.  
“Wha-“ Niall tried to speak but Harry was talking again  
“I’m GAY NIALL!” He screamed “Sorry maybe I shouldn’t say it so loud, wouldn’t want people knowing your rooming with a ‘faggot’!” Harry softened his tone but now pissed off and stormed passed Niall, bumping his shoulder on his way by.  
“Harry- Wait!” Niall tried to say but Harry was basically running back to the dorm now leaving Niall behind in the dust.  
Harry made it back inside his dorm way before Niall did and crawled back into his bed, he was too upset at Niall for ruining his perfect morning and now just wanted to sleep his Saturday away. But when he was just about to fall asleep Niall came back into the room.  
“Harry...” Harry didn’t move and just stayed in his bed not wanting to talk to the boy. “ Harry-look im really sorry- I didn’t mean it- that was wrong of me” Harry still didn’t budge “Harry Please just listen!” Niall sounded like he was in the verge of tears, so Harry final sat up from his bed and looked at Niall unamused.  
“Well- go on” Harry huffed and crossed his arms like before.  
“Harry- I am really sorry- I didn’t know you were gay – but that doesn’t give me the right to say what I did. It was horrible in fact I hate myself for saying it. Because truth is I’m really scared Harry” tears started to form at the rims of Nialls eyes and Harry felt bad for him “ I’m scared Harry because I liked it, I liked it a lot, it was probably the best sex I had in a while or ever. And I always thought I was attracted to guys but everyone around me...” Niall started to choke on his works and tears started to run down his face “they told me, my dad especially, that being gay was wrong, so I tried so hard to ignore those impulses, it’s why I have sex with girls so much.” Harry knew exactly what Niall was going through, he himself had so many problems when he first figured out he was gay, the only difference was he had no one there to support him, he knew Niall would need a friend. So Harry stood up from his bed and hugged Niall accepting is apology “I’m so sorry Harry!” Niall cried into his shoulder and Harry just held him tight until he stopped.  
After that everything was fine and things went back to normal, except Niall ate most of Harrys food because well he did win the bet after all. The rest of the weekend went by fast and Harry didn’t hear from Louis at all, but he didn’t sweat it. Monday came way too quick and before Harry knew it, it was Tuesday again and Louis should be coming for tutoring soon.  
Harry sat in his lounge and waited till Louis came. Louis though was a half hour late and when he finally did arrive he forgot his math book and graphing calculator and really he looked like shit.  
Louis ran his hand through his hair and sighed “ I’m sorry Harry, it’s been a long weekend, after Friday I was so hung over and sick…” he chuckled a little “ to be honest mate, I don’t even remember much that happened and Sunday I was late to work just been a shitty weekend but oh hold on!” He pulled out of his bag Harry jacket and handed it to him “here you left this at my house…on top of me…” Harry smiled and took the jacket and blushed a little.  
“Yeah sorry well I woke up in the morning and left you on the coach sleeping you looked cold, and I didn’t have a blanket soo yeahh” Harry nervously scratched the back of his head sheepishly.  
“Wait, what do you mean ‘left in the morning’? didn’t you leave at night?”  
“Um, no…we slept on the coach together…you don’t remember?” Louis didn’t respond and just shook his head. Harry felt a tad offended that he didn’t remember, for him it was so perfect, he just wished Louis felt the same. “What else happened Friday?” Louis finally broke the silence that formed and Harry didn’t even notice.  
“Niall hooked up with Zayn” Harry laughed which also made Louis laugh “but I don’t really know what you did, didn’t see you much at the party to be honest… well I did see your fight with Eleanor…” Harry trialed off afraid to say anything he might regret later.  
“OH! I remember that perfectly!” He rolled his eyes and huffed “she’s always looking for something to complain about I swear!”  
“oh” Harry didn’t know what else to respond and felt awkward.  
“Sorry, you probably don’t want to hear about my shitty love life and equally shitty weekend” Louis laughed and ruffled Harrys hair “tell me about how your weekend was” Harry flinched a little remembering his fight with Niall and would rather not talk about it so he just shrugged his shoulders and mumbled “it was fine, I did have fun at the party though, thank you for inviting me”  
“Well good! I’m glad you at least had fun!” Louis took a paused before saying “Okay well obviously we can’t do math today, sorry, want to do something else?”  
“Um… we could go chill in my room and listen to some music if you want, kind of shitty out to do anything else” it was raining all day and Harry really didn’t feel like leaving the dorm.  
“Yeah! Sounds like fun, hopefully your roommate isn’t in their shagging anyone” Louis chuckled and stood up with Harry.  
“No he’s in class right now I’m pretty sure” Harry stated and went to the room to find that he was right and Niall wasn’t in there and they had the room to themselves to blast music.  
They entered the room and Louis stood awkwardly in the room not sure where to sit or stand or so what so instead he just stood there as Harry set up his tiny speakers to his IPod. He looked back and saw Louis standing there “You know you can sit on my bed, I don’t mind” he turned back around and starting scrolling through looking for a song to play, he finally settling on some song by the Script, which got Louis attention and sparked up and started to sing along. Harry also started to sing along and bounced over and flopped down on the bed next to Louis.  
“I didn’t know you liked the Script Lou, and I also didn’t know you could sing so well” Harry smiled at him cheekily and poked him ribs which made Louis giggle adorably.  
“Speak for yourself Curly, you are the one with a nice voice” Louis poked Harry back who flinched and laughed because it tickled “oh you’re ticklish huh?” and before Harry could say an answer Louis sprung on him with his figures digging into his stomach and under his armpit, making the younger boy erupt with laughter and squirm under him. “Stop moving!” Louis laughed as he pushed Harry down on the bed so that he could straddle the boy and tickle every part of him. Harry couldn’t stop laughing and his eye started to become teary from laughing so much.  
“Stooopppp” Harry whined when the tickling was becoming too much it almost hurt. Finally Louis let up and laughed at the mess that was Harry under him. Then the room became silent aside from the Script still playing in the background and the older boy locked eyes with the younger boy under him, and before ether of them knew what was happening Louis leaned down and starts kissing Harry. It took Harry a couple a seconds to realize that the beautiful boy that he’s been crushing on for weeks now is suddenly kissing him; he then goes with it deepening their kiss by opening his mouth allowing Louis entrance. Harry is enjoying himself and very over whelmed by it all, but the suddenly remembers that this is wrong; Louis has a girlfriend, so he pulled back and pushed Louis back off him. Louis sat up and huffed. “What?”  
“Lou- you have a girlfriend” Louis rolled his eyes and groaned at the thought of her.  
“Really Harry, don’t ruin the moment. I don’t care, so you shouldn’t ether.” He then leaned back in to continue kissing Harry but Harry moved his head so that Louis ended up kissing the side of Harrys head, he retreated again and groaned in annoyance. “What now?”  
“You can’t do that to her-it’s not fair-Lou-I just- I don’t know this is wrong” Harry was rambling and now looking around the room avoiding eye contact with Louis as much as possible.  
“Harry! Come on I DON’T CARE, I’m horny, and I haven’t had sex in weeks! I know you want this too; I’ve seen the way you look at me.” Harry suddenly turned deep red “so just go with it yeah?” there was a beat before he continued “– but if it really bothers you we don’t have to….do you…do want to?” Harry thought about it for a second then finally decided to ‘fuck it all’ and nodded his head yes, wrapping his arms around Louis neck to bring them back into a kiss. This time it was more heated and full of lust and Louis was grinding down on Harry and then it became too much and they both decided that they were both wearing too many cloths and they both stripped all their cloths on the floor.  
They continued to make out and grind on each other when Louis started to make his way down by leaving love bites and kisses down Harry torso, until he reached his dick and started sucking. Louis sucked his dick until Harry warned he was close and Louis pulled off him.  
“Got lube and a condom?” Harry nodded and reached into the bed side table drawer bringing both to Louis who grinned taking them, then moved Harrys legs so they wrapped around his waist. He lubed up both his figure but stopped himself before going further “wait your-erm-you’re not a virgin are you?” Harry just laughed at that shaking his head to say no. “Good” then Louis plunged two figure up Harrys entrance which resulted in a lovely moan from Harry, and a continue of moans as Louis opened him up.  
“OK!! Just get in me Lou!!” Lou laughed at Harry impatience and lubed himself up and aligning himself up, before carefully pushing himself all the way in, letting Harry adjusts. They both rocked together in perfect rhythm and motion. Harry was in heaven, everything felt perfect, of course he has been with other guys before, but Louis was so different, it all felt so right and both their moans mixed together to sound like music to Harry. Harry was the first to come on both their chests panting. Louis leaned down kissing Harry deeply and moving a piece of hair stuck to his sweaty forehead before he was coming too deep inside Harry who clenched around him. They were both panting as they came down from their highs, Louis collapsed on top of Harry after pulling out and tossing the condom on the floor, then tucked his head in the crook of Harry’s neck and Harry wrapped his arms around him and pulling the duvet over both of them.  
“wow…that was-wow” Louis panted into Harrys neck, snuggling deeper so that his lips were on Harrys neck when he talked. “Being honest here, best sex I had in….ever…-so much better then El” Harry laughed and grinned from ear to ear, tightening his grip to Louis, he was so gone for this boy; he never wanted to let him go. Louis rolled off of Harry so that he was now lying down next to him but his head still on Harrys chest “nap time…just a little one” Louis mumbled and was out like a light in seconds. Harry adjusted himself a bit so he was comfortable, and then fell asleep too.  
Louis woke up a few hours later all groggily and tired and leaned over Harry to look at the clock to check the time, 5:45. Louis sprung up, fast, springing out of bed quickly trying to retrieve all his belongings, waking Harry in the process. Harry sat up to see a panicked Louis trying to pull all his cloths back on.  
“Shit! Fuck-“ Louis grumbled trying to pull his very tight jeans back on.  
“What’s wrong Lou?” Harry rubbed his eyes with the heels of his hands and stretched still trying to wake himself up.  
“I’m late for El’s sister birthday dinner-fuck- she’s gonna be so pissed off- sorry Harry I gotta go” Louis grabbed his bag, now fully dressed and went over to Harry grabbing him by the chin and pulling him in for a quick peck on the lips “ thanks babe, see you later” then he was gone just like that.  
The next day, Harry got out of his last class he was hoping to go grab some lunch with a couple of his friends when suddenly his phone beeped singling he had a text.  
From: Louis T.  
‘Hey can I come over today?’  
Harry heart started to race, Louis never asked him to come over unless they were tutoring, he typed back a quick ‘yes’ hoping that he didn’t sound to desperate. And he kind of hoped that Louis would come to him with the news that he broke it off with Eleanor or something like that, but of course Harry knew that was way too farfetched.  
From: Louis T.  
‘Cool. Make sure your roommates not there, I’m heading over now’  
Harry read the text over and over, there was only one reason why he wouldn’t want Niall there, and he wasn’t going to lie and say that turned him on, so he quickly dashed to his dorm to make himself look presentable for Louis. Thankfully he knew Niall wouldn’t be back in the room till later but shot him a text just in case. Harry was fixing his hair when there came a knock on his room door, Harry opened knowing it would be Louis, which it was. Before Harry could even make out a hello; Louis was on his lips like he was hungry and pushed him back until his knees hit the bed and Harry fell back on his bed with Louis on top of him, tongue in his mouth. Louis wasted no time in undressing them and went for Harrys neck biting and nipping there leaving love bites that would surely last for days.  
“Couldn’t stop thinking about yesterday” Louis mumbled into Harrys neck as he bite down rather hard which made a noise come out of Harrys mouth that kind of sounded like a moan. Harry didn’t respond to Louis but just nodded his head and gripped on to Louis back; digging his fingers in there as Louis still sucked on his neck. Harry this time though wanted to be the one to please Louis, in hoping that he would always come back for more in the future. So Harry, being much bigger and stronger then Louis flipped them over so he was on top of him, straddling his hips.  
Harry moved to Louis’s dick and first started pumping and just kissing the inside of his thick thighs, which Harry thought were perfect, but then again everything on Louis was perfect. He then brought Louis into his hot mouth, and Harry was not new to this at all, in fact many of his ex-boyfriends told him he gave the best head, so Harry went to work on Louis determined to be the best he ever had. He was licking in all the right places up and down Louis shaft making the smaller boy under him squirm and shake and breathe heavily with spurts of what sounds like Harrys name over and over. And without a warning Louis was spilling fast into Harry’s mouth almost making the younger boy gag with the sudden taste, but he swallowed none the less.  
Harry licked his lips making sure he didn’t leave any cum on his face and moved back up so he was next to Louis, who took Harrys dick in his hand and jerked him off and it didn’t take Harry long before he was coming too all over Louis hand. Louis whipped it off on the sheets and wrapped his arms around Harrys both of them still trying to catch their breath.  
“Wow, you’re good at that-holy shit Harry you never told me you give the best head!” He ruffled Harrys long locks and kissed him on the cheek, which made Harry blush, somehow Louis could still make Harry blush, even after he sucked his dick. “I have to go- but I’ll see you soon okay” Louis again kissed Harry and left.  
After that Louis showed up to Harrys dorm almost every other day, and they would hook up in some shape or form, but wouldn’t stay long and always had to leave to go to work or go see Eleanor. This went on for a good two weeks, and they would only do the math tutoring on Tuesdays at the time they were supposed to. They would hang out outside of hooking up, by just listening to music or going outside taking walks, making each other laugh. Harry became fond of Louis’s laugh and would do the most stupid things to make him laugh, even if he sometimes tripped and fell on purpose, he just loved to see Louis smile real big and his crinkles by his eyes be shown. Harry went over Louis flat all the time as well, Liam and Zayn have gotten use to him being there and playing video games with him. It was like there were dating, expect not, and no one else knew about it.  
That was the only thing that would bother Harry was that outside of his dorm or in Louis room, it was like none of the stuff they did happen, they wouldn’t talk about it, and Louis made it clear to him that no one was to know about it, it was just between them and it was to be kept that way. Harry hated to hide like this, he wanted to tell everyone that Louis was his and that he was Louis, but the only problem was he wasn’t Louis’s.  
“Harry- I love Eleanor….she’s been my girlfriend for almost a year now… I know we fight a lot but I don’t know I can’t –I just… please can we not tell anyone about this… I don’t want to hurt her” and Harry agreed left it at that, he only wanted Louis to be happy even if it broke his heart that he was still with her.  
One day they were all chilling at Louis flat after dinner watching a movie and Louis and Harry were sitting suspiciously close to each other, and Zayn always noticed that there was something go on between them but he never said anything. Then Harry excused himself to go to the bathroom upstairs and then a couple minutes later Louis had to ‘go get his phone charger from him room.’ And got up and went upstairs as well. Of course both of them met each other in the hallways outside of Louis’s room and started to snog, Louis had Harry up against the wall his hand on his waist. That’s when Zayn had caught them “HA! I KNEW IT!” both of the boys startled and pulled off each other, Harry beat red.  
“I knew you two were together!” Zayn pointed at both of them and laughed.  
“ Zayn! Uh- dude…it’s not…we are NOT together.” Louis snapped at Zayn, not finding it amusing, Harry flinched at that and it made his heart hurt “And you can’t tell anyone about this! Please!” Harry stayed quiet and looked down at his feet not knowing what to say “Zayn I will do all your homework for you or anything you want I swear, just please not mention this to anyone, especially Liam, I will never hear the end of it”  
Zayn stroked his stubble on his chin and then smirked and looked at Harry “How about, Harry, you get that cutie blond boy to come back here, I want him again. If he comes, then I wont tell.”  
“YES! He’ll get him to come- right Harry?”  
“I mean… I guess I’ll ask…yeah” Harry stumbled and twisted his feet, still not looking up to the boys. Louis sighed in relief and hugged Harry then looked at Zayn and gave him an awkward smile then walked downstairs. Harry was about to follow when Zayn grabbed him by the wrists and stopped him.  
“Harry, I don’t think you and Louis is a good idea” Harry opened his mouth to protest but Zayn cut him off “you’re a nice kid Harry, I don’t want to see you get hurt.”  
“I don’t think Lou would hurt me…” Harry said it but it didn’t sound like he believed himself.  
“Look Harry, Louis cares about you I know he does, he talks about you all the time, but he is so stubborn when it comes to things, and never knows what he wants. We all know he’s not happy with Eleanor, but he won’t admit that to himself..…I don’t know Harry just be careful okay” Zayn let go off Harry wrist and pulled him for a hug and whispered in his ear “I still want you to bring Blondie over though” He chuckled and Harry wanted to laugh, but he just couldn’t he faintly smiled and nodded his head. Harry then became sick with all that just happened and he need to leave. He went downstairs and began to put on his shoes and coat and collet his things. Louis noticed he was leaving and sprung up from the coach.  
“Haz…you don’t have to leave because of what just happened.”  
“Yeah. I do. I’ll see you Tuesday. Bye” he didn’t even look Louis in the eye, didn’t hug him goodbye or anything and just left. He needed to get fresh air, all he could think about was how right Zayn was, that Louis might never break up with Eleanor for him, he was always going to pretend and use Harry and that made Harry cry when he got back to his dorm. He knew he needed to listen to Zayn and stop whatever it was he and Louis had, but he always knew his will power wasn’t strong enough and know the next time Louis wants to hook up they will, and it will break Harrys heart.  
Louis showed up at Harrys dorm the next day though, knocking hard and fast at his door. Harry opened it and saw Louis only to roll his eyes at him.  
“Harry I’m sorry about yesterday, we really need to be more careful yeah?” Louis laughed and invited himself in flopping down on Harrys bed, like it was so natural. And Harry wanted so badly to tell him to leave him alone and go away, but he couldn’t he just sat down on the edge of the bed and put his hands in his lap.  
“Lou-“he went to say that he wanted to stop what they were doing but he couldn’t “Um” he balled his hands in a fist and his knuckles were going white, he was so mad at himself for not having the guts and being too in love with Louis to say anything.  
Louis crawled over so he was behind Harry on the bed and wrapped his arms around his neck and hooked his head so that his chin was sitting on Harrys shoulder. He kissed Harry on the cheek and moved his hands down so they felt up and down his chest making Harry shiver and turn his head to face Louis and finally caved in and kissed him.  
Then they were both lying on Harrys bed panting, Harry just rode Louis and made quite a mess all over Louis chest, which Harry cleaned up with his mouth. They were both still catching their breaths when Harrys hold on Louis tightened.  
“Can…..can you stay with me…..tonight?” Harry closed his eyes while Louis took a while to respond  
“Harry-I don’t know…”  
“please!” Harry knew he sounded desperate but he didn’t care.  
“ I promised Eleanor that we would go out tonight” Louis sighed when he saw the hurt expression on Harrys face, “Haz- I’m sorry” Louis nickname for him made Harry feel worse. Harry didn’t say anything just turned his away from Louis letting go of him and burying his face in the pillow so Louis couldn’t see the tears that were starting to form in his eyes. “Harry look at me…” Harry slowly turned his head back around and cursed that he wish he could not do everything Louis told him and wish he could just tell him off, but he knew he just couldn’t. Louis saw the tears starting to trail down his face and whipped them off and started into Harrys broken looking eyes.  
“Haz- don’t cry”  
Harry then became angry and pushed Louis off of him “NO! NO …you…-you always do this Louis! I have feelings too Lou! You can’t just keep fucking with them” Louis was speechless and looked at Harry terrified “ You use me! Just because you haven’t had sex with your girlfriend you come to me to get off?! Fuck you!”  
“Harry you know that’s not the only reason…”  
“DO I? Because I really don’t think I do” Harry was now yelling and crying “ What do you want from me?!?! Huh? WHAT!” Louis didn’t respond he just looked at Harry shocked “Exactly! You don’t know what you want!”  
“I should leave…” Louis almost whispered and got up off the bed pulling his clothes on.  
“Yeah. You should


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is crap.

A week went by and Harry didn’t talk to Louis at all. Ignored all his messages and phone calls so when Harry woke up Tuesday, he knew he was going to have to see Louis today and he didn’t know if he could face him. After his classes he sat in the lounge and waited for Louis to come, even if they weren’t together anymore, Louis was still his tutor, so he had to come. And Harry was still terrible at math.   
Harry waited and waited but Louis never came, even after an hour waiting he never showed up. Now Harry was pissed. He pulled out his phone and dialed Louis number.  
“Hello?” Louis voice came over the phone and it made Harry even angrier for some reason.  
“Where the fuck are you?” Harry doesn’t normally swear but he was trying to get his point across that he was mad.  
“what?”  
“I have been sitting here for an hour waiting!? What the fuck Lou?” The nickname slipped out of his mouth but he continued “You’re still my tutor you know!”   
“Harry- shit I forgot”   
“Forget it! Don’t even bother anymore! I’m SO done with you!” Harry yelled through the phone. “I’ll get a new tutor! BYE LOUIS!”  
“Wait- Harry- I’m sorry” That’s all Harry heard before he hung up the phone in frustration. And then ignored it when his phone started to ring over and over. 

It’s been three days since Harry heard from Louis after their fight. It was now Friday and Niall went home and Harry was left to do nothing on a Friday night. He opted to at least do this work since he had nothing better to do. He went to the Lounge and spread out everything he needed to start working.   
About an hour into his work he heard footsteps and then all of a sudden a boy was sitting across from Harry, this made Harry pick his head up to look at the boy.   
“Hey. I’m Michael, I live on this floor too, I have seen you around, you’re Nialls roomie right?” the boy with long shaggy blackish hair gave Harry a wide grin and reached arcoss the table to give Harry a handshake.   
“Hi, Yea I am Nialls roomie. My name’s Harry.” Harry shook his hand with a tight grip and smiled back.   
“Nice to meet you, Harry. So is this your idea of a fun Friday night?” Michael laughed and let go of Harrys hand.  
“Um, I don’t know, nothing better to do I guess, Kinda getting bored actually” Harry shrugged and looked down at his work, half of the things weren’t due till Monday, so he technically had plenty of time to do it.   
“Well if you’re so bored. Then you should come to a party with me later?” Michael grinned and nodded his head.  
“I just met you” Harry shly responded looking down at his papers.  
“Well that’s why I said later, right now we can get to know eachother”   
“Okay…”  
From there they told each other where they were from and about themselves. Michael actually did most of the talking and Harry just listened and taking in all the information. He came to the conclusion that this guy was a pretty cool kid, maybe a little obnoxious but he was still nice. He also thought that this kid wasn’t bad looking, though Harry thinks that about many guys, of course he will never say that.   
“Okay, Im sorry, I keep talking about myself. Tell me more about you. Like hows your first semester in uni going?” Michael asked Harry, and Harry was caught off guard a little bit. Harry had to think a bit… how was uni going for him?   
“Um? Alright I guess” Harry shrugged 

“Just alright?! Let me guess, girl problems?” This made Harry snort loudly and laugh.  
“You could say that, if you replace the girl with a guy” Harry didn’t realize what he said till after and started to panic and looked up at Michael afraid of what he might say. Harry didn’t want to lose a friend he just made.  
“Oh your gay?” Harry gave him a tiny nod “well cool, I’m Bi” Michael gave Harry a cheeky grin and winked at him. “So, how about that party?” 

 

Harry stayed by Michaels side as they wondered through the house party they were at. Harry looked around but he couldn’t see anyone he knew, it was so crowed and stuff, Harry thought he might pass out from heat stroke. The two boys wandered on until both of them had drink and were sitting on a couch in the living room surrounded by loud music and a bunch of dancing teens.   
“Hey Harry!” Harry looked up to see who was talking to him, Liam, Louis flat mate. Liam sat down, well more like flopped down, Harry could tell he was a little tipsy or buzzed. “Harry! Where have you been this week? I haven’t seen you over the house? How have you been man?” Liam wrapped his arm around Harrys shoulders and brought him in for a half hug, which Harry half accepted.  
“I-er- Um I Have… been busy I guess…” Harry scratched the back of his head and looked over and noticed that Michael wondered off somewhere leaving him alone and having to talk to Liam.  
“Well, Louis had been a huge bitch all week. You should come over maybe he would stop being in such a bad mood, you seem to cheer him up.” Harry became stiff under Liam’s arm and began to pick at his figure nails.   
“Uhh….I don’t think that would be a great idea Liam. I’m really busy” Harry tried to wiggle out from Liams grip on his shoulder but he wasn’t budging.   
“Well you’re not busy right now, and you’re in luck. Because Louis is here” Liam stood up and grabbed Harrys fore arm and started to drag him up “Come on, we’ll go see him” Liam looked way to happy and excited for Harry to say no, so he just let him drag him through the room in search for Louis, which made Harry nervous.   
Liam dragged him across the house into the kitchen and thankfully for Harry there was no sign of Louis, only a very drunk looking Zayn, who lit up when he saw both of them. Zayn stumbled towards Harry and trapped him in a big bear hug and nearly squeezed the day lights out of Harry.  
“HAAARRRRYY!!!” Zayn slurred as he squeezed Harry even tighter.  
“Uh-can’t-Breath” Harry managed to get out and Zayn let go apologizing and ruffling Harrys curls.   
“so you bring your blonde friend along with you” Zayn nudged Harry with his elbow.  
“No he went home for the weekend, sorry mate”   
“Damn, what a shame” Zayn shook his head and Harry just smiled awkwardly. All of a sudden Zayn was shoving a beer in Harrys hand “Here drink up kid!” Zayn exclaimed as he clanked his beer with Harrys, and took a huge gulp.   
“Come on Harry” Liam started to pull Harrys arm again “WE gotta find Lou”   
“Liam its okay-“ Harry tried to stop him but was already being dragged away from the kitchen and away from Zayn. He pulled them into another packed room which looked like a dining room because the big table in the middle had beer pong set up. Harry was trying to keep up with Liam but the place was so crowded that he kept tripping.   
Harry then tripped over someone and ended up letting go of Liam and landing on someone’s lap who was sitting down on a couch in the room. Harry tried to get up off the persons lap really quickly, but before he could the persons arm was tight around his waist. Harry looked down at the person confused, of course it was Louis.   
“Harry?”   
“Louis!!!” Liam shouted over the people “WE HAVE BEEN LOOKING FOR YOU!” Harry remained quiet and blushed as he was still on Louis lap. Liam sat down next to Louis and whispered in his ear so Louis couldn’t hear.  
“I brought you Harry, now pay up!”  
“SHH! Later. Now go away” Louis whispered back, Liam nodded and stood up and leaned into Harrys ear.  
“Hey mate, I have to go meet up with my girlfriend, I’ll see you later okay”  
“Wait Liam don’t leave-“ Harry tried t get up but Louis was still holding onto his waist and not letting go.   
“Hi Harry” Louis was now whispering in Harry ear “can we talk” Harry was about to answer but Michale found his way over to Harry.  
“Hey Harry!”  
“Actully, No Louis we cant talk, im here with my date” Harry moved Louis arms and got up and walked over to Michale. They were good distance away from Louis so that he could see them still but couldn’t hear.  
“Hey Harry this is a crazy party right?”  
“Yeah totally, listen I’m going to need to kiss me right now” Harry boldly grabbed onto Michales hips bringing him closer to him.   
“Wha-“ Harry cut him off with his lips and started kissing him, and surpisingly Michael kissed him back. Harry peeked his eye open just a little so that he could see Louis, who was still sitting in the same spot starring with his mouth open dumbly. Harry smirked and went back to kissing Michael. Finally Harry pulled back and smirked at Michael.   
“What was that all about?”   
“Nothing, just wanted to kiss you” Harry really couldn’t say that was a complete lie, he did want to kiss Michael, but that wasn’t the only reason. Michael smiled at Harry and leaned in again to kiss Harry, who was more than happy to oblige. After they were done kissing Harry looked over to where Louis was and saw him angry looking and leaving the room. Harry shrugged it off and went back to kissing Michael for most of the night.   
The rest of the night was a blur for Louis after Harry made out with some random kid for a good five minutes without stopping, Louis got up and went to find a drink, he was now in a crappy mood to stay sober. He found vodka, and decided to mix it with cola, even though he mixed much more vodka then the cola. Just enough to get him perfectly drunk to forget about how angry he was that Harry did that. That was until he rounded the corner to find Harry on Michaels lap, no longer kissing, but Harry was working on a love bit on Michaels neck. Louis snarled to himself and gave a dirty look to Michael, before he decided he needed to get out of there.   
The weekend went by fast for Harry after the party him and Michael went back to the dorms and slept. Michael asked Harry if he wanted to hook up since his dorm was empty for the weekend. Harry wanted so bad to just say yes, but something inside him couldn’t, he knew he still had feeling for Louis, and he knew he only was using Michael to make him jealous, so hooking up with him seemed wrong. Harry simply told him that they would hang out again and with that they both slept on their own beds.   
Tuesday came faster than Harry expected it to, it was around the time that him and Louis usually met up for tutoring, but Harry still hasn’t found a new one. He hasn’t been able to bring himself to do it, and they moved on a new topic in his calculus class and he can already feel himself lost and confused. He was sitting in his lounge by himself trying to his math homework. He starred at his work trying to concentrate and understand but nothing was coming and he started to get frustrated. He started to grab his hair and pull out of frustration.  
“Hey now, You don’t wanna mess up those nice curls” Harry looked up from the table and saw Louis standing awkwardly next to him.  
“What do you want?” Harry hissed.  
“Harry I know I messed up last week and missed our session-“  
“Yeah! You did and I don’t need you! I found a new tutor!” Harry lied and looked back down at his math.  
“Harry I know you lying, Eleanor works at the Academic center, I asked her if you got a new tutor and she said she looked at the files and no. So I came here to ask you if I could tutor you again. Please. I want to help you”   
Harry signed deeply “Fine” He looked up to Louis who still looked worry “You are my favorite tutor”   
“Yay!” Louis jumped up and down and hugged Harry but then quickly remembered that it might be awkward and retreated. But Harry laughed and pulled Louis in for a proper hug, he just couldn’t stay away.   
“Lou-“Harry pulled away and started to look through a stack of his papers “ I wanted to thank you actually, because you help me so much in calculus and you also helped me get this” Harry pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to Louis. Louis examined it and it said ‘MID-TERM EXAM’ and on the top was an A-.   
“Harry! I’m so proud of you” Louis hugged Harry again but a little bit   
“Thanks Lou” Harry smiled shyly.   
“Okay, let’s start on your new work, shall we?” Louis sat down next to Harry and started to look through all his papers but Harry couldn’t stop staring at him, smiling, he knew was done for, he should of just told Louis to leave but something just couldn’t keep him away.   
From there Louis helped Harry with all his problems and made Harry understand all the difficult questions. He really was a good teacher; he worked with Harry slowly and never gave him the answers but made it so Harry figured out the answers on his own. Harry would truly be lost without his help.   
“There you go Harry! See I knew you would get it!” Louis grinned and wrapped him arm around the boys shoulder “I think that’s enough for today. I’m sure you have other places to be than here anyways” Louis dropped his arm and started to gather his things.  
“What do you mean?” Harry looked at Louis confusingly.   
“Well don’t you have your boyfriend to hang out with?” Louis said emphasizing the ‘boyfriend’ and giving Harry a fake smile.  
“Who? Michael? He is NOT my boyfriend. We are just friends” Harry snapped at Louis.  
“Well you had your tongue down his throat most of the party, just seemed like your boyfriend. You sure move on fast” Louis said sarcastically and rolled his eyes.  
“Excuse me. Are you Jealous?” Harry smirked.   
“What? Of course not Harry, don’t be ridicules.”  
“Louis You had your chance with me. You blew it! So I can make out with anyone I want!” Harry hissed, no traces of smile left on his face.  
“If you wanna make out with everyone go right ahead.” Louis snarled as he stood up and began to walk away.  
“That’s not what I meant! Ugh! You should be talking your still with Eleanor when its so obvious you’re GAY!” Harry yelled from the table  
“Whatever you say” Louis threw a hand over his shoulder as he continued to walk away. Harry was still very angry stood up and caught up with Louis grabbing him by the shoulders and turning him around.  
“Don’t you get it Lou!? I really liked you! And you fucked with my head. You’re so afraid to accept your feelings for me! So excuse me for trying to move on.” They were now face to face, Harry being red with anger and Louis red with embarrassment.   
Louis was left speechless and couldn’t look Harry in the eyes, he couldn’t say he didn’t like Harry back because that would be a lie. Instead he just removed Harrys hands from his shoulders and turned back around and started to leave again. This time Harry didn’t chase after him, instead he just watched Lou leave.  
Later that night Harry was in his dorm with Niall just chilling when his phone started to buzz, it was a text from an unknown number.  
From: Unknown  
Hey Harry, Its Zayn. I want you to come over with Blondie this weekend? You still own me ;)  
Harry chuckled at the text, but the remembered that he lives with Louis, so if he was to go over he would be forced to see Louis. But at the same time he did want to see Louis again.   
“Hey Niall?”  
“Mhhm?” Niall mumbled more focus on his video game   
“Would you be opposed to seeing Zayn again? I think he really likes you and wants to see you again” Niall paused his game and looked at Harry with concerned eyes.   
“Um- I er- I don’t know Harry-“  
“Oh come on! We are all just hanging out. You don’t have to do anything with him I swear”   
“Fine” Niall huffed shaking his head and turned his game back on. Harry looked back at his phone and texted back a quick reply.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
The weekend came faster than expected and Harry was a nervous wreck about seeing Louis again. He whipped his sweaty palms on his thighs as Niall knocked on the lads flat, Harry saliently wishing it wasn’t Louis who would open. But of course the world had something against Harry and Louis opened the door, smiling awkwardly at them.   
“Oh hi guys…” Louis scratched the back of his head and couldn’t look Harry in the eyes but instead gestured they just come in anyways.   
“HARRY!” Zayn yelled from the living room and ran up to meet the boys wrapping his arms around Harrys neck giving him a hug, but then pulled away to check out Niall who was standing there timidly. 

“Hi Niall” Zayn whispered softly into Nialls ear as he also gave him a hug.   
“Hi everyone! So drinks are in the fridge, you are welcome to anything.” Liam announced as the group of boys walked into the living room.  
“So…what’s the plan for tonight?” Harry asked sitting down on the couch next to Liam.  
“Well actually me and El have a date… so I’ll be leaving soon” Louis stated and Harry turned and glared at him.  
“Well good for you but I wasn’t asking you!” Harry snarled and the whole room got quiet and tense.  
Zayn awkwardly coughed and cleared his throat “ Well maybe you should just leave now Lou…” Louis stared at Zayn with a gaping mouth not believe that one of his best mates just told him to leave, in his own flat none the less.   
“Fine.” Louis stood up and left slamming the door behind him in a huff.   
After he was gone the room stayed quiet for a couple minutes.   
“I’m sorry about Lou, Harry. But I did tell you this would happen” Zayn sat on the other side of Harry who was now sitting with his hands in his hands trying not to cry in front of everyone. “But you arnt here for him anyways! Tonight we are gonna get DRUNK!” Zayn winked and wrapped his arms around the two younger boys, then proceeded to go to the kitchen to bring out a 12 rack of beer.   
The night continued without any interruptions just the four boys drinking and playing FIFA, laughing and of course getting drunker as the night went on. Before they even knew it, it was getting late.  
“You guys should just stay over, it’s a long walk back to the dorm” Zayn slurred now hanging over Niall.  
“Um” Harry wasn’t sure; he knew Louis was going to be home soon and most likely with Eleanor.   
“Commmmmme on Harry!” Niall begged with his blue puppy eyes that no one could say no to.   
“You can stay here Niall, I think I might head back to the dorm” Niall was about to protest but then the door was swung open causing a big bang, and in came a very angry looking Louis, everyone stopped talking and looked over to him whose face was red and eyes puffy. He didn’t even say anything and just stomped upstairs to his room. Everyone looked at each other with confused face.   
“Maybe I should go check on him” Liam started but Harry was already ahead of him running up the stairs towards Louis room.  
Harry reached his room and knocked on the door lightly “Lou..” the door slowly opened to reveal a smaller looked Louis with a tear stained face. He tried to wipe the tears away but Harry got to it first and was slowly stroking his face cupping hit lightly. “Lou… what happened?”   
“me and Eleanor broke up” Louis sniffled looking down at the floor. Harry didn’t say anything but just brought Louis into his arms and Louis sobbed into his shoulder. Harry should be happy that they broke up, Louis finally getting what he deserved for cheating on her so much and then breaking Harrys heart, but at the moment Harry felt so bad for Louis and he still loved him, so he just held him and let the older boy cry into his shoulder. 

“I’m so-rry Ha-harry” Louis hiccupped “You were right- I’m so sorry” Louis babbled on.  
“Sh! Lou, babe. Its fine, just sh” Harry cooed and pet Louis head treading his figures through Louis fringe. Harry gently picked Louis up and Louis wrapped his legs around Harry’s torso and the younger boy carried the crying boy back into the bed room and placed him on the bed and laid down next to him. Harry wrapped his arms around Louis and for the first time he felt bigger then Louis and in control around the older boy.  
“What happened Lou?” there was a long silence other than the sniffles coming from Louis.  
“Turns out she’s been cheating on me too, I guess we both were just afraid of hurting each other.”  
“Well that’s a good thing, no? Why are you crying then?”   
“Because I blew it Harry, I do love you. But there’s no way you would ever want me back. I’ve missed treated you so much. I’m so sorry” Louis started crying again. Harry was speechless; he didn’t believe what he just heard, and in a way he agreed with Louis; he shouldn’t take him back he should leave him. But something was stopping him and he knew he loved the boy back too.   
“Babe…Lou…I love you too. Yes you were dumb and mean and broke my heart. But I forgive you” Harry kissed the top of Louis head as Louis snuggled into Harry.  
“I don’t deserve it”  
“Everyone makes mistakes Lou”   
“Harry will you be my boyfriend?”  
“Yes” Harry leaned and planted a kiss on Louis lips and just like that the two boys fell asleep together. 

 

THE END! ~ by the way this is based loosely on a true story of my friend :)

**Author's Note:**

> Im really bad at tags so if there r any tags people think should b added just tell me thanks :)  
> also this is just the first chapter :) hope you enjoy


End file.
